Shadow The Hedgehog(Personaje)
Shadow the Hedgehog es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Sonic the Hedgehog; una forma de vida artificial diseñada como un erizo macho antropomórfico negro. Shadow se asemeja en muchas for thumb|Shadow the hedgehog portando una arma blanca mas a Sonic, incluso en velocidad gracias a sus cohetes propulsores, llegando a velocidades iguales a las de Sonic, pero se distingue principalmente por su habilidad de usar "Chaos Control" con las Chaos Emeralds. El es el rival de Sonic y su misma antìtesis en todos los aspectos de su vida. El es actualmente el segundo personaje mas popular de la serie. El apareció en varios medios, incluido su propio videojuego. Shadow es basicamente un anti-heroe, y facilmente puede trabajar junto a Sonic y sus amigos o con el Dr.Eggman. Habilidades Shadow tiene el poder de usar la técnica"Chaos Control" que usa la energía extraída de las Chaos Emeralds para controlar el tiempo y el espacio, con el cual, además, es capaz de teletransportar materia, y de esa forma el logra la teletransportación, pero esta habilidad no es única de él, ya que cualquiera que tenga una Chaos Emerald puede utilizarla, por lo general, siendo Sonic el otro personaje que suele hacer ésto. Shadow puede igualar la velocidad de Sonic y superararla gracias a los cohetes propulsores de sus zapatos. Shadow puede flotar en el aire durante cortos intervalos de tiempo gracias a sus patines a propulsion. Puede destruir todo a su alrededor con el uso del "Chaos Blast", es decir, una explosión de energía extraída de las "Chaos Emeralds". (En el juego Shadow The Hedgehog y también juego en Sonic The Hedgehog). Esta tecnica también se la ha visto a Sonic, y a otros personajes si es que usan una Chaos Emerald, pero en esos casos solo se los ha mostrado en comics y mangas, y no en los videojuegos. Chaos Spear: usa una Chaos Emerald para lanzar ráfagas de energía obtenida de la Esmeralda que rodean o persiguen a su oponente como lo hace en el juego Sonic Adventure 2 y en otros juegos posteriores, como en Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Esta habilidad sí es única de Shadow. Chaos Fall: esta tecnica puede poner en peligro al enemigo ya que si se ejecuta bien lo dejara K.O instantaneamente. Al conseguir las 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow se transforma en Super Shadow, al igual que Super Sonic. Su Historia Para crear a Shadow, el Profesor Gerald Robotnik se basó en un robot llamado Gizoid (más tarde lo llamarían Emerl) qué encontró en una tienda. Examinándolo descubrió que era muy antiguo y que tenía grandes poderes. El Profesor Gerald, además, tenía a su nieta María que era muy amable, por lo que la llevó a la colonia espacial donde realizaba sus experimentos. Su propósito era crear un ser perfecto que diera esperanza a la humanidad, tras años de estudio creó a Shadow. Hay una versión en la cual Black Doom cuenta al erizo en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog que el Prof. Gerald Robotnik lo creó con la sangre del mismísimo Black Doom por eso tienen los mismo colores de pelo negro y vetas rojas. Esta versión parece ser cierta. Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Varios soldados del ejército G.U.N. entraron en la colonia espacial ARK y empezaron a destruir todo (debido a órdenes de sus superiores), María huyó hasta la base donde se encontraban las cápsulas de Shadow y Gizoid, ella tiró de una palanca ubicada cerca suyo y las cápsulas salieron justo a tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento un soldado le dispararía tratando de evitar la fuga. Se sabe que la cápsula de Shadow fue encontrada y llevada a Isla Prisión, la de Gizoid tardaría más en ser encontrada, y no por cualquier persona. Gerald terminó en la cárcel, un año después se enteró de la muerte de su nieta y desde la prisión en que se encontraba (casualmente la que estaba Shadow), de alguna forma llenó la cabeza de Shadow con supuestos verdaderos recuerdos de haber vivido toda su vida con María en la colonia. Pero otra version dice que los recuerdos de Shadow si son reales y Maria murió como él recuerda. El amaba a Maria por eso la recuerda tanto, esto se puede notar en el juego Shadow The hedgehog en el episodio The Doom como destruye una unidad Heavy Dog al recordar a Maria. Más tarde (50 años después), una vez liberado, Shadow trabajaría para el Dr. Eggman con el secreto propósito de vengar a María (a quien creía haber visto morir), pero al final decide proteger la Tierra pensando en que eso es lo que le pediría María. Shadow lo descubre y se enfrenta a la forma de vida perfecta prototipo 3, llamado Bio-Lizard, un enorme lagarto biónico creado por el Profesor Robotnik, capaz de usar las Esmeraldas Chaos. Cuando parecía que éste había sido vencido por Shadow, el Bio-Lizard utiliza el Chaos Control para fundirse con la Colonia Espacial ARK, fusionándose con el cañón de la colonia espacial y dirigiéndose a la Tierra, cuyo impacto daría una gigantesca explosión. Debido a esto, Sonic y Shadow con uso de las Esmeraldas Chaos pasan a sus respectivas "Super Formas" y se enfrentan al nuevo Bio-Lizard, quien ahora se llama FinalHazard. Shadow, al sobrepasar sus límites cae a la atmósfera del planeta y se da a entender que muere. Más tarde, en la historia de Sonic Heroes, Rouge encuentra una cápsula de la antigua base del Doctor Eggman. En dicha cápsula está Shadow, que gracias a la gravedad espacial sobrevivió al impacto y el Dr. Eggman lo puso en estado latente y lo regeneró con el fin de crear muchos más como él. Sorprendida, Rouge decide abrir la cápsula, pero también activa a un robot llamado E-123 Omega que empieza a disparar a Shadow. Rouge detiene la pelea entre ambos y propone a los tres que vayan en busca de Eggman (Rouge para buscar su tesoro, Shadow para resolver sus dudas y Omega para vengarse de Eggman por haberlo desactivado), luego descubren que Eggman había hecho copias robóticas de Shadow, además de una nueva versión de Metal Sonic. La historia continuaría en el juego Sonic Battle, cuando descubre que Emerl (Gizoid) es una máquina bélica que fue la que originó la creación del original, y trata de destruirla. Sus intentos de terminar con Emerl son malinterpretados por Sonic y compañía que creen que está trabajando para Eggman. Más tarde, al descubrir que Emerl podía dejar de lado sus poderes destructivos, le da la última Esmeralda Chaos y activa el código "Devolver la esperanza a la humanidad", código que había instalado el Prof. Gerald Robotnik. Después de eso, al igual que los demás, ayudaría a Emerl para que se volviera más fuerte. En el nuevo juego Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood se descubre que la raza de los Echidna fueron los creadores de los Gizoid. Posteriormente, en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog, Shadow no recuerda quién es, cuál es su pasado, etc. Solo recuerda su nombre y unas imágenes de su supuesto pasado que le fueron colocados a partir de los recuerdos del original en la que está corriendo con María en la estación espacial ARK. Mientras, un general malévolo del espacio de nombre Black Doom llega a la Tierra con su ejército de alienígenas llamados Black Arms. Black Doom se acerca a Shadow diciéndole que tiene que cumplir un trato, llevarle las misteriosas Esmeraldas del Chaos para poder conquistar el mundo. El jugador decide a qué bando irse, si hacer buenas acciones, ser un rebelde, o destruir la tierra para ayudar a Black Doom y a su ejército. En el final real Shadow decide olvidar todos sus falsos recuerdos de María y la colonia y mirar hacia el futuro. En el final del juego se revela que Shadow es el Shadow original y no un clon como muchos fans pensaban. Eggman le dice que uno de sus robots lo salvó cuando al final del Sonic Adventure 2 él se estrelló contra la Tierra, luego Eggman lo guardó en una cápsula donde fue liberado por Rouge anteriormente en el Sonic Heroes. Shadow también aparece en el juego Sonic Rivals; junto a Sonic, Silver, y Knuckles. También es un personaje desbloqueable en el juego Sonic Riders para el Modo Competencia, aunque no aparece en la Historia y lo mismo ocurre en la continuacion de sonic riders llamada sonic riders zero gravity. Más tarde aparece en Sonic The Hedgehog con su propio lado de la historia donde su principal enemigo es Mephiles The Dark. En ese juego las acciones de Shadow son más heroicas pero no deja de ser violento, sin embargo comienza a considerar a Sonic un aliado después que lo salva de ser asesinado por Silver The Hedgehog. También, en el juego Sonic and the Secret Rings, aparece en el Party Mode (Los Minijuegos) como personaje secreto (Junto a Cream, Silver y Blaze). Una de sus apariciones es en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como ayudante en el que activa el Chaos Control para relantizar a los oponentes de quien lo invocó y como trofeo. Tambien aparece en Mario y Sonic en los juegos olimpicos y su ultima aparicion es en Mario y Sonic en los juegos olimpicos de invierno por parte del team sega. Shadow también aparece en la segunda temporada de Sonic X (algunos la denominan como tercera) en la que Rouge descubre al erizo en una cápsula de Eggman, pero esta vez es en la nave espacial de Eggman y no aparece Omega ni la historia de Sonic Heroes. Al final de la temporada Eggman le revela a Chris que usando las diferencias de tiempo entre los 2 mundos (La Tierra y Mobius) fue como revivió a Shadow, ya sea recogiendo a Shadow y llevándolo al Planeta Mobius, mundo de Sonic, y ahí es cuando Shadow revive, o bien viajando al momento en el que Shadow esta cayendo al Planeta Tierra durante la adaptación de Sonic Adventure 2 y ahí Eggman lo recoge y lo lleva al Planeta Mobius. Aquí Shadow trabaja para Eggman buscando las esmeraldas y luchando contra los Metarex, en algunas ocasiones se une al equipo de Sonic si los motivos de éste y el doctor concuerdan. Aquí Shadow no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, aunque cuando Rouge menciona a María, Shadow empieza a convulsionarse, tratando de recordar. También, cabe mencionar que Shadow no poseía sus anillos, los había perdido en el combate contra Final Hazard, aunque uno se lo había guardado Chris. En ésta temporada, Chris se lo devuelve y le hace otro igual, revelando su uso: hacen que Shadow no pierda energía al pelear, aunque no puede usar su poder al máximo. Más tarde él y Sonic tendrían un combate en sus respectivas Super Formas, terminando en un empate; aunque de no ser por los anillos que le hizo chris a Shadow, Sonic no hubiera sobrevivido. En una ocasión, cuando Eggman hubo descubierto la identidad oculta de Cosmo, los mandó a Shadow y a Rouge a que la asesinaran. Él recorrió toda la nave buscando a Cosmo, deteniendo a los mismos Sonic y Knuckles en el camino. Tails, queriendo protegerla usó el cañón para mandar a Shadow a través del espacio, pero éste se teletransportó usando Chaos Control, Tails casi muere tratando de protegerla al enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Shadow, aunque la repentina aparición de los Metarex interrumpió el posible y fatal desenlace. En los últimos episodios, Shadow utiliza todo su poder para detener el tiempo y evitar que la materia formada por Dark Oak explote. Más tarde en el planeta de Sonic, Rouge le pregunta a Eggman si el erizo habrá sobrevivido, él le responde que Shadow es un erizo increíble y que se puede esperar todo de él. En él las escenas finales originales de la serie son así, pero en la versión de habla española el final se modificó: Mostraban escenas ya dadas de los personajes hablando (Excepto de Shadow), en las que le agregaban comentarios para darle un toque final a la serie... y dejando como incógnita si el erizo seguía vivo. Su Música *Throw it all away: Tema de Shadow en Sonic Adventure 2 *This machine: Tema de Team Dark de Sonic Heroes Shadow the hedgehog *I am all of me (tema principal del juego) *Almost Dead (tema del mal final) *Waking up ( tema del final intermedio) *Chosen one ( tema del final triste) *All hail Shadow ( tema del final bueno) *Never Turn Back (tema del final original). *All hail Shadow Crush 40 Categoría:Anti-Heroes